Acoustic musical instruments of the violin family, i.e., the violin, viola, cello, and double bass, generate a relatively small amount of acoustic power, and electronic amplification is often desirable. This invention is intended to facilitate such amplification.
Among the objects of the present invention are to provide an electric pickup for an acoustic instrument of the violin family that:
1. produces the full range of sound, both bowed and plucked; PA1 2. has a high output level before amplification; PA1 3. is relatively immune to acoustic feedback PA1 4. is convenient to install; PA1 5. does not require modification of the original instrument; PA1 6. does not impair the acoustic properties of the original instrument; and PA1 7. is economical to produce.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following specification.